Love That's A Nightmare
by TheHandrewGirl
Summary: This is my second fanfiction,I apsolutly love Primeval, I'm a big fan of Handrew and I've always wanted to write a story about them. Please be nice and many more stories will be written. I don't usually get enough time, But oh well, I might as well start!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the shows Characters.**

**Love That's A Nightmare**

It was a normal day at the ARC. Abby was tending to her creatures in the Menagerie, Matt and Connor both had retired to their labs, Becker was in the Armoury and Emily was with Jess helping out with the ADD.

Lester had gotten a call telling him that a 'member' of the ARC had forgotten his pass and his I.D wasn't picking up on the radar, so he asked if he could be escorted to the main floor of the building. As the guard escorted the man into Lester's office the man was simply greeted with a loud gasp.

"Please leave." Lester instructed the Guard and he obeyed, "Stephen Hart, your alive?" he spoke to the tall, dark man in front of him.

"Nice to see you too, James," Stephen took a seat and ran a hand in his hair, "Yes, I am alive...as you can well see." he let out a chuckle.

"How? Cutter watched you get eaten..."

"Lets just say an anomaly opened just in time."

"Where have you been these last four years?" she asked astonishingly.

"No more questions, James. I wish the speak with Abby!" He shouted.

"Wha-, Why Abby?" She stuttered.

"Where is she, James?" He growled.

"Down the left Corridor, but I must tell-" Stephen left before James had finished his sentence.

Stephen found the left corridor and made his way down it, he glanced through lab windows spotting Connor in one. He thought about going in, but he was here for Abby, not Connor. As he peered through the last lab window, he saw a petite blonde frame in the distance, he recognised her instantly and smiled before entering the lab.

"Abigail Sarah Maitland.." He whispered, loud enough to hear.

She gasped, no one knew her middle name except for Connor. She spun round quickly and let out another gasp,"Stephen...is that you?" she worried her bottom lip and leaned herself against the glass window, which looked down at the Menagerie.

"Yes it is, Abby. I came back for you.." He pulled her into his arms and held her in embrace as she let out silent tears.

Connor had been informed by Lester that Stephen was alive and he was heading to Abby. He grew frustrated as he ran down the corridor and stopped outside Abby's lab to see Stephen's arms around his Abby's tiny frame. He pushed the door open quietly and walked in, "Get your hands of my fiancé, Stephen." He instantly spoke.

"Connor..." Abby let go off Stephen and stepped back to look at Connor.

Stephen smirked and raised an eyebrow,"Oh, your engaged. I've been away for a long time, Mate, I think I'm allowed to hug her."

"Connor, its okay, I'm fine!" She was wiping away tears now as she gave Connor a reassuring kiss.

"How come you survived, Stephen? Cutter told me what he saw.." Connor said.

"An anomaly opened." Stephen spoke,"Anyway, I'm not up for any questions, I simply returned for Abby's sake." He winked at her and she instantly blushed.

"For Abby's Sake?" he laughed,"You hardly had a thing for her when she was single."

"Why for my sake, Stephen?" She asked.

"Oh, Abby, you have so much to learn..." she shook his head slightly and stroked her cheek with his bare knuckle,"I understand your with Connor now, but you've made a really bad decision."

"Shut Up!" Connor shouted and yanked his hand away from Abby's cheek, "She's made a fine decision, we're getting married in under three weeks." He pulled Abby close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, whatever you say." he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I haven't anywhere to stay, maybe Abby could let me stay at hers?" He suggested.

"No, You-"

"Of-course you can, Stephen. We have a spare room." she smiled up at him.

"What?" Connor spat.

"He's a friend, Connor. I'm not going to leave him on his own."

"Thank you, Abigail." He smirked wider than before knowing he had Abby wrapped around his finger.


End file.
